Tentativa de Mudança
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Continuação da história Sonhos Desfeitos.


P.S. – Para melhor entendimento desta Fan Fic aconselho a leitura das Fan Fic anterior Sonhos Desfeitos – Parte 2 de 2. Boa Leitura.

**Tentativa de Mudança**

A Campainha do apartamento toca, uma moça de cabelos e pele clara, de olhos azuis, alta e muito bonita anda pelo apartamento apressadamente, ao chegar a porta o entregador fala:

Entrega de um documento para agente Dana Scully, veio do FBI, agente Fox Mulder.

Eu posso receber por ela?

Não, ela tem que assinar.

Scully escuta as ultimas palavras, quando vem entrando na sala empurrando a sua cadeira e fala:

Pode entrar, fique a vontade, eu sou a agente Dana Scully - O homem olha espantado para ela.

Você? – Pergunta o rapaz incrédulo.

Por favor aonde assino?

Aqui. Por favor. – Fala o rapaz mostrando.

Obrigado. – Fala Scully pegando o envelope.

Boa Tarde. – Fala o moço saindo.

Boa Tarde. – Fala Scully quando Josephine fecha a porta.

Scully olha o remetente do envelope e sorri, ela abre calmamente e tira o papel que constava o timbre do FBI. Ela começa a ler:

Scully,

Desculpa, mandar apenas uma carta, mas não pude visita-la ainda está semana por que estou com muito serviço, espero que esteja melhor e que esteja se recuperando, não pude ligar por que eu tambem não tive tempo, tanto que escrevi isso em um avião a caminho da Florida, mas precisamente Jacksonville, pois queria esclarecer algumas coisas, assim que pisar no FBI eu mandarei isso pelo emissário, apesar de saber que você vai pensar que é errado contra as normas do FBI usar o emissário do FBI para enviar correspondências ou papeis pessoais.

Como vai Josephine? Ela está tratando bem de você? Ela é de confiança? Eu estou tentando me virar com a agente Smith, ela anda mais nas regras que você, vive toda hora me criticando, as vezes eu desejo que ela tenha um botão de Mute, pois ela fica declamando em prosa e verso as regras do FBI. Mas eu ainda vou superar isso.

Mas o pior de tudo foi o dia em que eu cheguei e ela tinha "arrumado" a minha sala, tive que relevar, mas isso foi a pior coisa que ela fez, por que eu agora não acho mais nada que eu quero. Bom, vou ficando por aqui, pois era apenas isso que eu gostaria de dizer, por que depois você vai dizer que não cumpri a promessa de visitar-lhe de vez em quando, pois mesmo sem prometer e mesmo sem ter prometido, eu prometi a mim mesmo.

Assinado,

Mulder.

**Tentativa de Mudança **

**Residência do Agente Mulder**

**Apto. 42**

**Alexandria, VA **

**00:00 AM **

Mulder chega em casa, ele tira o sobretudo sobre o cabide, ele anda até a cozinha afrouxando a gravata, ao entrar na cozinha ele caminha até a geladeira mostrando todo o cansaço que carregava consigo, ele abre a geladeira, essa que apenas continha duas latas de coca-cola e uma garrafa de água abandonada, ele tira uma garrafa de água e toma o liquido sem cerimonia, ele a devolve a geladeira e anda até o quarto e começa a tirar sua roupa, ficando apenas de short ele entra no banheiro.

Algumas horas passadas Mulder sai do mesmo já vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa cinza tambem do New York Snicks, ele vai até sua mesa e ativa a secretaria eletrónica e senta-se no sofá.

A 4 mensagens para você – Fala a voz da mulher que saia da secretaria.

**1ª Mensagem:** _Agente Fox Mulder onde está, eu estou lhe procurando e não o encontro, pois já liguei para seu celular e não consigo, assim que receber meu recado ligue para 555-0856, urgente._ – Falava a voz da Agente Kathy Smith, neste momento Mulder faz uma careta e ampara seu rosto com as duas mãos.

**2ª Mensagem:** _Agente Mulder, aqui é o diretor assistente Skinner, não acredito no que a agente Smith me contou, por que voltou a Florida? Tudo já foi esclarecido lá, espero que tenha um bom argumento para isso._

**3ª Mensagem:** _Fox aqui é a sua mãe, gostaria de saber por que você não veio me visitar, já fazem 3 meses que veio me visitar. Eu sei que é atarefado, mas gostaria que tivesse um tempo para a família, pois as vezes fico pensando aonde foi que eu errei?_ – Mulder olha impressionado e fala consigo mesmo – Hãn?

**4ª Mensagem e ultima: **_Agente Mulder, eu tenho algo que procura, algo que é de seu interesse, algo que o deixa bastante, digamos assim cabisbaixo, pois eu sei o que quer e eu a tenho, me encontre no endereço que está em um e-mail no seu computador_ – Mulder levanta-se rapidamente ligando o computador e tenta ao mesmo tempo descobrir a voz, mas a pessoa tomou o cuidado de esconder

Mulder liga o computador na esperança de encontrar o e-mail e aparece um e-mail cujo o remetente não havia, então ele começa ler, estava escrito:

"Se quer a cura,

A cura está em uma rua escura,

Rua está que fica do lado do George

E este junto ao torre,

Estando em George e junto ao torre,

Ela pode está perto da segurança,

Mesmo que não chegue a valer nada,

Valeu algo no passado.

Passado esse de busca de respostas,

Respostas que servem para busca da verdade,

Busca que está perdida,

Até o sentido destes versos,

Serem encontrados,

Pois ela é peça fundamental,

De um plano governamental.

Autor: Um Amigo.

Bela hora que um filho da mãe desses resolve ser poético – Fala Mulder furioso e olhando a poesia – O que isso tudo quer dizer.

Mulder volta a secretaria eletrónica e repassa de novo a ultima mensagem - _Agente Mulder, eu tenho algo que procura, algo que é de seu interesse, algo que o deixa bastante, digamos assim cabisbaixo, pois eu sei o que quer e eu a tenho, me encontre no endereço que está em um e-mail no seu computador._

Isso pode está em código e já sem que vai tentar descobrir eles para mim.

Mulder se levanta e leva a sua secretaria eletrónica e o disquete com o e-mail do suposto informante, até o prédio dos Pistoleiros Solitários.

**Residência dos Pistoleiros Solitários**

**Subúrbio de Washington**

**02:00 AM**

Os rapazes dormiam amontoados em um dos cantos, de repente todos se assustam com a campainha que soava freneticamente, acordando qualquer indivíduo, um homem baixo e careca acorda primeiro e coloca um colete a prova de balas sobre o seu pijama de bichinhos, o outro rapaz alto de bigode, coloca o seu hobby um pouco contrastante com o local e levanta-se esperando ver quem era a pessoa que os acordava a essa hora, o terceiro e ultimo que era de cabelos longos e claros acordou sem preocupar-se com a situação, o baixinho anda até a porta e liga a camera externa, ao ligar e ver que era ele fala:

Tinha que ser – Ele fala em meio a um suspiro e abre a porta.

Olá rapazes!

Olá Mulder! – Fala eles em meio a um coral.

Byers pode ver uma coisa para mim? – Fala Mulder entregando o disquete para o homem alto de bigode.

Posso sim, Mulder – Fala ele mostrando sua educação.

Vou colocar uma placa de banco ali na porta, funcionamento das 10:00 AM as 04:00 PM, vê se alguns agentes aqui adquirem bom senso – Fala o baixinho careca.

Frohike, dá para dar um tempo? – Fala o Rapaz de cabelos longos e claros para o baixinho.

Obrigado Langly – fala ele para o rapaz de longos cabelos claros - mas ele fala isso por que não foi ele que ouviu isso - depois de Mulder ter ligado a secretaria eletrónica aperta play na ultima mensagem.

" _Agente Mulder, eu tenho algo que procura, algo que é de seu interesse, algo que o deixa bastante, digamos assim cabisbaixo, pois eu sei o que quer e eu a tenho, me encontre no endereço que está em um e-mail no seu computador."_

Uau! Um informante que tem uma boa tecnologia – fala Frohike.

Mulder, não há nenhuma informação escondida contida no e-mail, só o básico.

O que deve ser isso?

Um momento que eu já vou ver – fala Byers.

O que vai fazer.

Eu tem um amigo que ele é especialista em poemas, literatura em geral o David, ele até declamava algumas poesias em uns bares da Big Apple, New York, eu mandarei para ele uma mensagem no Icq e ele pode me dizer se já viu ela.

Como ele saberá isso? – Pergunta Mulder.

Ele é quase PHd em literatura na Hale University – Fala Byers.

Não é aquele que fez o comercial da cerveja? – Pergunta Langly.

Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso agora – Fala Byers, de repente o Icq fez o barulho de mensagem nova e Byers fala – Essa poesia pela sua formação lírica e pela sua estrutura desordenada, sem possuir metrificação e estrutura de rimas correta consta que ela não foi escrita por algum escritor, simplificando, ela não foi escrita por alguém do ramo, por alguém que conhece estrutura poética.

É Mulder o cara fez a poesia para você...- Fala Langly que é interrompido por Byers.

... isso é, aqui nessa poesia há elementos que o autor sabia que você identificaria, então podemos dizer que o autor lhe conhece...

...depois você ainda vem dizer para nós que não consegue nada, pelo que vi o cara está apaixonado por você – Fala Frohike cinicamente.

Está bem rapazes, obrigado, desculpa o incomodo, agora eu faço o trabalho.

Um momento. Cadê a encantadora agente Scully? – Pergunta Frohike.

É eu tambem estranhei, sempre que suspeita de algo, você acorda ela e a trás aqui – Fala Langly sorrindo ironicamente.

Scully sofreu um acidente e ela está com um leve problema – Fala Mulder triste.

Que acidente? – Pergunta Byers preocupado.

Ela caiu de um despenhadeiro juntamente com um suspeito que a fazia de refém.

Ela sofreu alguma fratura? – pergunta Langly também preocupado.

Mulder faz positivo com a cabeça.

Que tipo de fratura? – Fala Byers cada vez mais preocupado.

Ela está paraplégica, está tentando se recuperar.

Os pistoleiros ficam estarrecidos com a noticia.

Viu Frohike, depois ainda quer dizer que estamos bem informados – Fala Langly batendo no ombro de Frohike.

E você como está? – Pergunta Byers sabendo que o amigo não deveria está bem.

Tentando me recuperar juntamente com ela, e aprender a conviver com a presença da agente Smith e sem ela duvidando de tudo. É duro.

Mulder sai do esconderijo dos Pistoleiros deixando eles, totalmente abismados com a afirmação de Mulder, pois nunca viram o amigo tão triste, pois naquele momento eles fizeram o amigo tirar a mascara de frieza que ele ainda queria conservar no seu lugar.

Após tal mascara retirada, Mulder se deparava com um lado seu que fazia questão de esquecer com o trabalho, por isso ele temia ver Scully, pois a ultima vez que ele a virá foi no FBI, entrando naquele corredor, assim que saíram da sala de Skinner, ele não queria ter consigo a imagem de Scully abalada, dependente. Ele queria ter a imagem dela forte, independente e vitoriosa, sobre os preconceitos do mundo machista.

Ele a tinha como um exemplo de mulher, pois ela tinha entrado no FBI, não por ser bonita, apesar de ser, mas ela entrou por sua inteligência e capacidade. Ela era a prova perfeita de mulher perfeita, bonita, inteligente e de personalidade inigualável.

Mulder se viu mergulhado em uma profunda tristeza, pois via como é fácil perder tudo que se adquiri do dia para a noite. Aquela mulher tinha estudado anos, se entregado anos para um sonho e de repente com um piscar de olhos tudo vai se embora, o sonho, o motivo de tal dedicação, então Mulder chegou a conclusão que sua busca, o seu sonho, tudo que guardou por toda a vida, tambem podia ir embora assim, de uma hora para a outra, ele se via perdido, e sem rumo, depois de chegar a tal constatação, ele viu que aquilo podia ser uma mera infantilidade, aquela busca, aquela procura incessante, aquela vontade de querer chegar em um lugar que não se sabe o que é, mas sabe para que era.

Junto com as afirmações tambem surgiam os questionamentos, como: Por que ela? Isso pode acontecer com o meu sonho? Será que assim que eu encontrar Samantha algo pode acontecer e tira-la de mim? Será que tem Nexo tal busca? Será que estou fazendo o certo? Será que devo seguir tal caminho? Será que ainda é cedo para parar? Será que ainda é tarde para parar? Será que devo parar? Será que as pessoas que depositaram suas confiança e vidas nessas busca não se sentirão traídas se eu parar? Será que todos os males que aconteceram com as pessoas a minha volta foram por causa de tal busca? Será? **Será que ainda encontrarei Samantha viva no final dessa busca? **

Agora na volta para a sua casa em que divagava sobre o assunto ele tinha tocado na pergunta que era a mais temida de todas, esse era o seu temor, mas ele ao chegar em casa resolver dormir e esperar que o outro dia mostre a saída para os seus problemas.

**Prédio Geral do FBI**

**Washington, Capital**

**08:00 AM**

Estamos aqui tentando esclarecer o caso da Agente Dana Katherine Scully ocorrido em Jacksonville, no estado da Florida. – Fala a Chefe da Junta do FBI – Diretor Assistente Skinner vai falar o que ele descobriu em relação ao caso.

Todos na sala observavam atentamente Skinner levantar-se e caminhar para a mesa de pessoas que iam depor, Mulder e Scully sentados em uma outra mesa observavam tudo:

Sim. Após as declarações prestadas para essa junta eu descobri novas coisas quando eu pessoalmente fui investigar o local informado ontem pela agente Scully, a caverna referida, que ficava na floresta de Jacksonville – quando Skinner fala isso Mulder olha espantado para Scully, pois quando voltou para investigar lá não sabia da existência da tal caverna – encontramos, uma passagem que levava para um nível inferior, como os especialista a classificaram de galeria subterrânea, que nessa mesma encontramos uma porta que leva a uma espécie de casa, lá encontramos moveis, e na cama encontramos em cada extremidade dela pedaços de cordas cortadas, encontramos roupas que algumas testemunhas afirmaram que era da agente Scully. – Skinner levanta-se e caminha até a mesa e deixa a prova sobre a mesa.

Mas o que isso pode ajudar no caso, Diretor Assistente?

Essas provas, as roupas da agente estão rasgadas, achamos tambem provas de que ela foi abusada sexualmente pelo suspeito, pois achamos vestígios na cama, então mandei fazer um exame de corpo e delito na agente no qual atestou que ela foi espancada e que foi violentada sexualmente.

Agente Scully, a senhora vai corroborar com isso?

Sim, pois eu fui violentada sexualmente e tambem fui espancada, ele me bateu e quando ele foi me levar para o carro ele foi me puxando pelo cabelo até o mesmo, antes ele rasgou minha blusa, cortou com uma faca a minha calça e cortou com a mesma faca a minhas peças intimas e depois fez coisas horrendas comigo – falava Scully fria, porem mostrando nojo na voz, Mulder mostrava-se incapaz.

Está bem, essa seção está encerrada, obrigado agentes.

Todos saem da sala, Mulder tenta sair a tempo de falar com Scully, mas ele não consegue alcança-la, só vê ela dobrando ao corredor com Josephine a levando.

Mulder fica parado em meio ao corredor e fica lembrando do que Skinner declarou, Mulder saiu andando até sua sala, ao entrar nela ele pega seu sobretudo, quando ele vai saindo a agente Smith entra e pergunta:

Agente Mulder já vai?

Já. Por que? – Fala secamente.

Por que ainda faltam duas horas para o expediente.

E daí?

Tem que trabalhar pois não pode ir embora assim.

Por que?

Por que temos horários a cumprir – ela nota algo estranho e pergunta –Algo errado agente Mulder?

Não, estou muito feliz, não dá para vê a minha expressão de felicidade, ou vou ter que escrever na minha testa a palavra Feliz para ficar mais evidente? – Fala Mulder de forma sarcástica.

É algum problema comigo?

Não. É comigo. É com esse inferno que ainda insisto em chamar de vida. – Fala ele desanimado, e continua – Pensando bem, eu já vou.

E se o Diretor Assistente Skinner nos chamar até a sua sala e perguntar por você o que digo?

Diga que fui investigar um caso de um Agente do FBI que trabalhava nos Arquivos X, que acabou cometendo suicídio – fala Mulder já saindo pela porta.

Kathy fica parada sem entender, pois estava curiosa para saber a fonte de tanta angustia. Pois queria saber o que deixou Mulder assim.

**RESIDENCIA DA AGENTE SCULLY**

**3170 West 53 Road, Apto. 35**

**ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND**

**10:00 AM**

Josephine anda até a porta e ao abrir se depara com um uma mulher de traços orientais e inconfundíveis, de cabelo liso e negro, ela usava uma roupa formal, (Blaser, blusa branca e calça) ela fala:

Olá aqui é a residência da Agente Dana Scully do FBI? – Fala a moça.

Sim.

Ela está?

Está, como é o seu nome por favor?

Agente Osiro, Camilla Osiro. Sou amiga dela no FBI. – A moça se apresenta.

Entre eu já vou chama-la, fique a vontade – Fala Josephine.

Obrigado – Fala Camilla entrando.

Ela me falou que a senhora viria almoçar com ela – Fala a menina indo em direção ao quarto.

Camilla senta-se no sofá a espera de Scully. Quando ela vê Scully aparece na sala empurrando a cadeira de rodas, Camilla levanta-se e vai até Scully e fala abraçando-a:

Mana, quanto tempo – fala ela feliz.

É mesmo Milla, quando falou ao telefone que vinha eu nem acreditei – Fala feliz tambem.

Como vai? – Pergunta Camilla sentando-se no sofá.

Bem.

Então você resolveu se entregar aos serviços de uma empregada?

Foi as circunstancias.

Quais? – Pergunta curiosa – Não me diga que casou?

Não, não casei. Continuo solteira – Fala sem graça.

Solteira? Nem namorado?

Nem namorado – Fala ela dando um sorriso amarelo.

Então por que a empregada?

É que eu sofri um acidente e agora estou paraplégica – Fala ela triste.

Oh miga! Desculpa a pergunta – Fala a amiga tentando consolar.

Não, não precisa se desculpar, eu já superei – Fala Scully tentando acalmar a amiga.

Que bom – Fala a amiga.

Então como vai lá em Los Angeles? – Fala Scully mudando de assunto.

Vou bem, tentando trabalhar, sabe como é a minha separação dói muito ainda – Fala a amigas triste.

A sei – Fala Scully tentando consolar a amiga.

Eu preferi respeitar a opinião dele, já que ele disse que não estava preparado para um relacionamento sério, preferir deixar ele do que continuar sofrendo com o modo como ele me tratava nos últimos meses. Mas nós já nos tornamos amigos.

É melhor assim – Fala Scully amiga.

E como vai aquele seu amigo que você vive me falando dele o Mul...Mul... – Fala a amiga tentando mudar de assunto.

...Mulder – Fala Scully sorrindo.

Isso. Como vai ele? – tentando concertar.

Vai bem, de vez em quando ele aparece por aqui – Fala Scully radiante, mostrando que o assunto agradava ela.

Que legal, ele é muito dedicado a você, não é?

É, ele é um grade amigo, ele é muito amigo mesmo...- Fala Scully que é interrompida por Camilla.

...e você muito apaixonada por ele.

Hãn? – Scully mostra uma expressão de susto.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu – Fala ela séria.

Não. Somos apenas amigos – Fala Scully sem graça.

Eu vejo como fala dele, fala com um carinho enorme, você o ama, não é? – Fala Camilla olhando diretamente nos olhos de Scully.

Não, não o amo – Fala Scully desviando o olhar.

Ama, ama sim. E não minta para mim – Fala Camilla segurando a mão de Scully – Não minta para si mesma.

A campainha soa pela sala e Josephine vai até a porta e abre, Mulder como sempre apressado, entra perguntando por Scully, as duas mulheres olham espantadas, Josephine fecha a porta e retira-se da sala e Mulder fala:

Desculpa, não sabia que estava com visitas, depois eu volto – Fala Mulder desconcertado.

Não, está bem. É uma amiga minha que veio de Los Angeles passar uns dias aqui em Washington, resolvendo uns problemas no FBI, então resolvemos nos reencontrar, mas se quiser fique – fala Scully para Mulder e depois vira-se para Camilla e fala – Camilla, esse aqui é o meu parceiro no FBI o agente Mulder e Mulder, essa é a minha amiga do tempo em que fazia Quântico a agente Camilla.

Prazer – Fala Camilla para Mulder.

Prazer – Fala Mulder para Camilla, este que se senta.

Vou lá dentro avisar para Josephine colocar mais um prato na mesa – Fala Scully saindo da sala.

Scully nunca me falou de você, é bom conhecer os amigos dela, vocês se conhecem desde Quântico?

Não, nós somos amigas de Infância, nós moramos no mesmo bairro, estudamos no mesmo colégio, tivemos os mesmos amigos, temos a mesma idade e seguimos as mesmas carreiras. Nós somos como irmãs, nos tratamos como irmãs. – Fala Camilla abertamente pois tinham um grande talento, ela era muito comunicativa – Mas eu tive mais sorte que você.

Por que? – Pergunta Mulder curioso.

Por que eu sei mais de você do que você sabe de mim – Fala ela sorrindo.

Como? – Tentando descobri algo mais.

Dana fala muito de você, pois somos irmãs e confidentes. – Fala ela olhando com um olha malicioso, como se falasse: "Eu sei o que ela sente por você, mas não posso contar."

Fala mesmo? Pois eu pensei que ela me odiasse - Fala Mulder a provocando.

Ela o perdôo por tudo que ela sofreu por causa da sua busca, ela sempre vai perdoar você – Fala ela olhando para ele o desafiando e completa – Não tente esse truque, pois eu sei como é e não me force a usar contra.

Que truque? – pergunta Mulder sem entender.

Esqueci de contar uma coisa, só uma coisa eu não sou igual a Dana, pois ela escolheu a Medicina e eu a Psicologia, então eu conheço os métodos – Fala ela sorrindo.

Voltei. – Fala Scully entrando na sala – Eu demorei um pouco, mas pelo que vejo a conversa já iniciou sem mim, que bom.

Eu vi que sua amiga e eu somos amigos de trabalho. – Fala Mulder Sarcástico.

E mana, eu antes pensava que eu era sarcástica sozinha, mas vi que esse é um dos requisitos da profissão – Fala Camilla rindo.

Mulder você quer me dizer algo, pois eu sei quando esconde algo – Fala Scully olhando para Mulder – Você está muito calado, não fala nada sobre o FBI, o que é?

Nada. Está tudo bem, eu só vim vê-la, mas eu já vou, tenho um serviço a fazer.

Mulder sai do apartamento de Scully, deixando Scully e amiga. Ele sai do prédio e anda até seu carro e de lá ele tira o e-mail que ele havia impresso. E lê a poesia:

"Se quer a cura,

A cura está em uma rua escura,

Rua está que fica do lado do George

E este junto a torre,

Estando em George e junto ao torre,

Ela pode está perto da segurança,

Mesmo que não chegue a valer nada,

Valeu algo no passado.

Passado esse de busca de respostas,

Respostas que servem para busca da verdade,

Busca que está perdida,

Até o sentido destes versos,

Serem encontrados,

Pois ela é peça fundamental,

De um plano governamental.

Autor: Um Amigo.

Ao ler ele, olha a placa que há na frente do prédio da Scully onde continha o endereço do mesmo, Mulder olha para o papel do prédio e dá um grito de felicidade dentro do carro e fala:

Descobri! Descobri! – Fala Mulder, ele respira fundo e pensa – A rua está do lado de George e este está do lado do prédio então a rua está aqui em Georgetown. Só não entendo o resto, mas já sei quem pode me ajudar.

Mulder sai apressadamente com o carro. E vai atras de mais respostas.

**Residência dos Pistoleiros Solitários**

**Subúrbio de Washington**

**12:00 AM**

Mulder bate freneticamente na porta para que ela se abrisse, de repente ela se abre e Mulder entra agoniado:

Rapazes descobri o que quer dizer as primeiras frases do verso – Fala Mulder para os três.

Que frases? – Pergunta Byers.

Se quer a cura, a cura está em uma rua escura, rua está que fica do lado do George e este junto a torre, estando em George e junto ao torre" – Fala Mulder especificando que parte do texto se trata.

O que quer dizer? – Pergunta Langly.

Ela marca mesmo um encontro? – Pergunta Frohike.

Marca um encontro sim, e é em Georgetown.

Como sabe? – Pergunta Byers.

Ele diz que é uma rua escura que fica do lado de George e junto a torre, se juntarmos as palavras George e torre, vira Georgetown.

Isso! Mas como saberemos qual é a rua? – Pergunta Langly.

É ai que vocês entram.

Como? - pergunta Byers.

Descobrindo o que quer dizer a parte que não sei – Fala Mulder.

Está bem – Fala Frohike entediado – Me dá esse papel aqui.

Toma – Fala Mulder passando o papel.

A primeira coisa é, que cura é essa que ele fala? – pergunta Langly.

Não sei – Fala Mulder.

Mulder de quem você quer a cura no momento? – pergunta Byers.

A cura de Scully – Fala Mulder.

Então já descobrimos que informação ele quer lhe dá.

É isso, ele tem a informação da cura para a Scully – Fala Langly surpreso e todos olham para ele com um olhar que dizia: "Só agora que você percebeu."

Então já sabemos que é a cura de Scully e ele vai dar a pista em Georgetown.

Mas como ele vai curar a invalidez de Scully? – Pergunta Langly.

Isso! – Grita Frohike.

Isso o que? – pergunta Mulder nervoso.

Acho que ele fala de Scully aqui em uma passagem – Fala Frohike.

Qual? – pergunta Mulder.

"Ela pode está perto da segurança, mesmo que não chegue a valer nada" – Fala a passagem.

Não vi nada ai – fala Byers.

Onde Scully trabalhava? – Pergunta Frohike.

No FBI - Responde Mulder sem entender.

O FBI para a população quer dizer? – Pergunta Frohike.

Investigação, ajuda, justiça, segurança, apo... – Fala Byers

Segurança. Então a rua pode está perto da segurança que é Scully que trabalha no FBI, ai vem, mesmo que não chegue a valer nada, valer nada quer dizer invalida, quem é invalida é a Scully, mas que ainda está sendo considerada como trabalhando no FBI, então a rua fica perto da casa dela.

É isso, tem um beco ao lado da casa dela, então eu tenho que ir lá, se precisar de ajuda eu ligo - fala Mulder já saindo.

Byers e Langly assistem Mulder sair sem falar nada, pois este nem deu tempo para tal.

**3170 West 53 Road, Apto. 35**

**ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND**

**03:00 PM**

Mulder para o carro em frente ao prédio e entra ao lado, no beco escuro, de repente um homem sai das sombras e Mulder fala:

Ah não, tinha que ser você? – Fala Mulder indignado.

Sim sou eu, demorou um pouco para descobrir mas conseguiu – Fala a pessoa para Mulder.

O que quer? – Pergunta Mulder.

Negociar – Fala o homem.

Negociar o que?

A cura da sua parceira em troca de sua fidelidade.

Como vai cura-la?

Eu ensino como e você vira um dos nossos.

Mas não posso ajudar a esconder o que procuro.

É pegar ou largar? Já pensou o que sua parceira pensaria se você tivesse oportunidade de cura-la e recusou por causa da sua busca, será que ela o perdoaria?

Está bem. Como é que faço para cura-la?

Aqui está o endereço, você leva ela lá e no dia seguinte apareça no endereço do verso – Fala o homem entregando um papel.

Está bem, estarei lá.

Você só tem só hoje a noite, esperaremos entre 1 e 3 horas após o anoitecer, se não, chance perdida.

Mulder sai andando e o homem sai da escuridão e daí podemos ver Krycek sorrindo e falando:

Um homem é capaz de tudo por suas amadas, isso é tão bonito, espere, pois suas horas de mocinho estão contadas.

Mulder entra no carro e sai cantando pneu, a fúria tomava conta do seu sangue, mas ele viu que ele ainda tinha uma saída, que nunca gostava de usar mas era o jeito.

**RESIDENCIA DA AGENTE SCULLY**

**3170 West 53 Road, Apto. 35**

**ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND**

**05:00 PM**

Scully estava sentada na sala quando alguém bateu na porta, Josephine agoniada anda até a porta e a pessoa entra esbaforida.

Scully venha comigo, temos que ir a um lugar – Fala Mulder apressado.

Mas Mulder? – Scully tenta dialogar.

Nem mais, nem menos. Josephine não precisa vir conosco, pois eu cuido só da Senhorita Scully.

Está bem – Falou Josephine.

Vamos Scully.

Droga!

Mulder pegou Scully a colocou no carro e partiu em disparada, Scully espantada sem entender nada.

**PARQUE FERROVIARIO NORTE**

**WASHINGTON, CAPITAL**

**06:00 PM**

O Carro em que Mulder e Scully estavam, para no local e Mulder desce e pega Scully do outro lado e a carrega nos braços desacordada, ele anda e dois homens vem ao encontro dele e o levam até um vagão.

Ao entrar Mulder a deposita em uma mesa de cirurgia e ele sai e fica atrás da proteção de vidro, Krycek pergunta:

Ela não sabe de nada?

Não.

Que bom.

Como vai ser depois disso.

Vocês vão para um hospital e vão dar entrada lá como um caso de coma.

Como?

Alguns homens nosso no papel de paramédico vai alegar que foram encontrados em uma carro em coma, e ficaram no hospital, no outro você terá a primeira reunião conosco – após falar isso Krycek sai da sala.

Mulder fica olhando através do vidro Scully ser operada pêlos médicos.

**FIM**

**Nome da Autora –** Ana Julia Silva Fortinho (Dana K. Mµlðë®)

**Data – 07/01/2000**

**Agradecimentos:** _Como sempre lá vem eu agradecendo, eu queria agradecer pessoal que leu está fanfic. Agradecer ao pessoal que esperou a continuação, eu sei como é esperar isso. Demorou mas está aqui, essa demorou por que ela é um pouco comprida mais vale a pena. Gostaria de agradecer ao incentivo da minha irmã a Camilla Osiro, essa fanfic foi um pouco para você. E gostaria de agradecer principalmente ao pessoal que manda a sua opinião, isso para mim serve de incentivo. Valeu! _

**P.S.** – Fique ligado, fan fics novas com novas revelações e explicações sobre essa podem vir por ai. Po-Por enquanto é só pessoal.


End file.
